No need for bad dreams
by Fragile Etiquette
Summary: Tenchi is having a bad dream, is it just a dream or could it be more? (Short fic, Ryoko/Tenchi Pairing)


(This would also take place between the beginning of Tenchi in Tokyo and after Tenchi Universe.)  
  
"No need for bad dreams"  
  
  
Tenchi awoke, his body soaked in a cold sweat. It had been that dream again. The Jurian face coming from the darkness. What could it mean? This was the fifth night in a row that he had had it. His father had once said that repetitious dreams meant that someone was trying to tell you something, but what did this one mean? He sat up a little more and felt a soft warm presence beside him, when he looked over he had to take a double take "RYOKO!!" He exclaimed   
She stirred with a small "hmm?" then scrunched closer to him and continued sleeping.  
"Ryoko, wake up right now!" He exclaimed again.   
She opened one eye and looked at him sleepily. "Yes, what is it my Tenchi?" She asked tiredly.  
"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked, knowing screaming got him nowhere with Ryoko, of course, then again, talking did little more.  
"I got cold and scared where I was. I thought you could warm me up." She said smiling and snuggling close to him again. Then she looked at the drying sweat that covered his face and asked "Tenchi, are you all right??"  
"Yeah, fine Ryoko, just. . . . nothing, yeah, nothing." No use worrying the others for no reason, if, as he hoped it really was no reason.  
She looked at him hard "Tenchi, you're keeping something, what is it?" Tenchi and Ryoko had gotten very close, sometimes it seemed like they read each others thoughts these days, Aeka always said it was merely a coincidence, but then again, she never wanted to see the truth, that Tenchi and Ryoko were getting closer, maybe even closer than Tenchi wanted to admit at days, but in any event, he couldn't hide this from her. She wouldn't allow it.   
"I had the dream again Ryoko." He said with a sigh, then he thought about what had come out of his mouth. He had meant to say that nothing was wrong, but apparently his brain and his mouth functions weren't getting along yet.   
"Oh?" Ryoko perked up, "The one where you're in a tux, I'm in a white . . . white? Yes, white, I think it's white." She mummer the last part. "White dress, and Aeka's in a cage?"  
Tenchi laughed quietly. He knew he shouldn't have told her about that dream, and especially what the tux and white dress generally stood for in the Earth culture, but it was too late now. "No Ryoko, the one with the mask."  
"Oh? You've been having that a lot lately."  
Tenchi nodded. "It's starting to worry me." He replied looking down at the sheets.  
"Don't worry Tenchi, " Ryoko replied. "I'll always be here to protect you."  
"Thank you Ryoko, but I'm sure it's just a dream." Tenchi replied, then as he settled down to sleep, and Ryoko made motions as if to join him he said "Ryoko, please go to your own room. If someone comes in here they could get the wrong impression."  
Ryoko gave a low throated playful laugh, "oh I wish Aeka would come in right now."  
"RYOKO!" Tenchi Exclaimed, then he added in a softer voice. "Please go to your own bed."  
Ryoko laughed and said, "All right, but don't forget about tomorrow. . . my Tenchi." And with that stood up and began to disappear.  
"Wait, what is tomorrow?" Tenchi asked her, but before he could get it all out, she was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tenchi had tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Five nights like this was beginning to take it's toll on him, now he was walking around like a zombie. The only thing that drew him out of his room was Sasami's cooking. At the table, there was a great commotion. Ryoko was up to her old tricks again. "You know, today is a big day for Tenchi and I." Ryoko was saying  
"Why is that?" Mihoshi asked. She and Kyone had come over for breakfast again.   
"Because, " Ryoko said, shoving some food into her mouth, "When we get to Chicago to look at Roosevelt college, Tenchi and I are planning on eloping."  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
"But Tenchi," Ryoko said pleadingly, "You promised when we got to Chicago we'd get married."  
"No, you may not marry Tenchi you, you, you villain. I will not allow it!" Aeka exclaimed in her usually shrill voice.   
"I've gotten permission you know." Ryoko said getting up, bowl still in one hand and chopsticks still in the other. "I asked and I was given the OK. Anyway, I have to pack, I haven't even started." Then she turned to Tenchi and placed a worried hand on his shoulder. "You should eat Tenchi, then try to get some rest. The flight doesn't leave till 9:00. You need your rest." with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek, right in front of the already fuming Aeka, and left the room, bowel and chopsticks still firmly in hand.  
Sasami looked at Tenchi curiously and asked, "Are you really going to marry Ryoko, Tenchi?"  
"Not that I know of Sasami, not that I know of."  
"Well Tenchi, I forbid you to go!" Aieka fumed. "Who knows what will happen to you if you go."  
"I'll look at the college and come home." Tenchi said in a very tired voice. He nearly fell asleep in his food, but his grandfather stopped him just before it happened and sent him to bed.  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Tenchi was standing in complete darkness, when out of the shadows a face appeared, it was blue with black jurian markings, an evil smile played in its lips, and it's sinister eyes held a look that could only cross the face of one who reveled in others torment. "Who are you?" Tenchi asked  
There was no answer.   
"Who are you?!?!?" Tenchi again cried out.  
This time he heard only laughter. The dark deep throated laughter of a voice he had heard before.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!?!" He finally screamed into the darkness.  
"You will DIE grandson of Yosho!" The echo reverberated through the darkness, and then he saw her. This was a new part of the dream, something that had not been there the previous night. It was Ryoko. Had she come to protect him? She was saying something. What was it. Then he could make it out, but just barely.  
"Tenchi, Tenchi wake up. Please Tenchi, wake up!" As Tenchi woke, he could feel someone shaking him violently. "Tenchi, please wake up. Please!" Ryoko pleaded as she shook him. He woke up the rest of the way and glanced at the clock, not even noticing the frightened expression plastered on Ryoko's face. he clock said 8:30, not much time to get ready and get to the airport.   
"All right Ryoko, you can leave me alone so I can get dressed now." He said.  
"T. . . T. . . Tenchi" She replied, fear running throughout her voice.  
He looked at Ryoko, trying again to get her out of the room. "Ryoko, please, we're going to. . . " his words trailed off at what he saw. There was the face, penetrating the darkest corner of his room, and the darkness was spreading. As he starred in horror at the sinister thing the laughter begun to resound in his ears.   
"Last of Yosho's descendants, now it is time for you to die."  
Before he knew what was happening the darkness lashed out at him, in an attempt to destroy him, and Ryoko was there, shielding him from every blow. When She was too weak to take any more she called out to Ryo-oki who tried to transform, but was blocked by the darkness. The poor cabbit was flung to the ground like an unwanted carrot, and sustained many bruises. As for the darkness, it simply laughed and said. Last of Yosho's descendants, you are no match for me now, I will be back." As the face disappeared back into the darkness that it came from Tenchi muttered   
"And I will be ready then, Kagato." When the face disappeared Ryoko turned to face Tenchi.   
"Are you all right?" She asked, her voice slightly raspy from the fight.  
He smiled at her, and offered her a shoulder to lean on so she wouldn't fall over, which she gladly took. He wrapped his arm around her waste and scooped up Ryo-oki's battered form. When they got to the kitchen, Sasami ran to Tenchi and took the battered cabbit from his arm, bandaged her and gave her a carrot which she gladly accepted with cheer. "Poor thing, " Sasami said watching the elated and bandaged cabbit's eyes grow with delight while holding the carrot firmly in her paws.   
"She went through all that just for a carrot." Tenchi finished for her. He sat Ryoko in a chair, and kneeled before her bandaging her wounds, and asked "Are you going to be all right Ryoko?"  
She looked at him, her eyes soft and thankful that he was all right, "Fine, " She said with a soft loving smile. "But I can't wait to finish Kagato off once and for all."  
  
***** The end. . . or is it ***** 


End file.
